


Can a Frozen Heart be Melted?

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watched Steve fight The Winter Soldier and fell for the Bucky that came out. Every night he visits Bucky as he sleeps, making sure he's not too cold, knowing what it's like to be frozen for so many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can a Frozen Heart be Melted?

Loki watched the young man sleep. Could he call him young? He had been frozen for 70 years, on and off and yet he was still young in comparison to himself. The young male's face contorted as his body began to shiver. Loki frowned and wrapped the blanket tighter around Bucky Barnes. He felt for the young man; he knew how it felt to be frozen all the time. His magic sparked from his finger tips, warming the blanket for the human in front of him. Bucky's frown slowly faded into a smile as he lay there, his body beginning to warm up. Loki just sat there, observing the human in front of him. He slowly zoned out of his senses, staring at the pale face in front of him. Bucky was truly gorgeous and Loki bit into his lip; arguing with himself. His heart won and he leant down, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky's lips.  
He jumped back when a groan escaped Bucky's throat, hastily casting a cloaking spell. But Bucky's trained eyes were too quick for him,.

~~~~~~

"Who are you?"

The grunt came from behind a face of anger. Loki reluctantly let his spell fade and Bucky glared at the God standing there.

"Some would say I am your guardian angel."

"And what would you call yourself?"

"A fool... For watching over a mortal."

"A mortal..?"

Something Steve had told Bucky about fighting a man from another world sprung to mind.

"You wouldn't be.. Loki would you?"

He nodded.

"Please tell me you haven't come here for some glorious purpose."

He smirked as the God's cheeks flushed.

"So then, Loki, what are you here for?"

Loki sat down at the desk and cleared his throat.

"I watched your fight with Steve, the Man out of Time. I do not know exactly what happened but something told me to help you. Being an Ice Giant, I know what it is like to feel cold all the time, to be frozen. I have basically just been warming you up throughout the night whenever you needed it."

Bucky realised that, indeed, he hadn't been waking up to the ice cold nightmares that normally gripped his sleepy mind and a rare smile escaped his lips.

"You've been... Helping me?"

Loki nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"So why'd you just kiss me?"

Loki swallowed.

"Something just told me to and... I did.."

Bucky gave a small laugh.

"Come here."

After some hesitation, Loki made his way to the bed. Bucky slipped his non-mechanical arm around him and leant in to press a soft kiss to Loki's lips.

"Will you stay the night?"

Loki kissed back and nodded, shocked that Bucky wanted him to stay. He lay down, their arms wrapped around each other, their frozen hearts slowly melting as they fell asleep.


End file.
